wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Niebo - Pieśń XXV
Św. Jakub egzaminuje Dantego na temat istoty, źródeł i przedmiotu nadziei. Św. Jan Ewangelista dementuje legendę, według której ciało jego miało być wzięte wraz z duszą do nieba. 1 Jeśli poemat święty, co doń społem :Ziemia i niebo przykładały dłoni, :Który lat tyle układam z mozołem, 4 Zwycięży srogość, co mi wstępu broni, :Pięknej owczarni, gdzie bytem jagnięcem :Żyłem, wróg wilków szturmujących do niej — 7 Z inną ja mową, choć już nie młodzieńcem, :Wrócę poeta; u chrzcielnego zdroju :Czoło umaję wawrzynowym wieńcem. 10 W wierze tam wszedłem, która do pokoju :Wiedzie; w nagrodę święty Piotr z płomyków :Uwił mi glorię jasnego zawoju. 13 A wtem spośrodka rozśpiewanych szyków :Trysł promień i szedł na gromady czele, :Skąd powstał pierwszy z Chrysta namiestników. 16 W oczach mej pani zatliło wesele: :„Przypatrz się, widzisz rajskiego magnata, :Co dlań dziś pątnik zwiedza Compostellę". 19 Jako to gołąb do gołębia zlata, :Puszy się, grucha, kroczy dookoła :I pieszczotliwie skrzydła z nim zaplata, 22 Tak tu apostoł witał apostoła, :Jeden drugiemu miłość niosąc w darze :I chwaląc strawę z niebieskiego stoła. 25 A gdy skończyli obaj luminarze :Witać, stanęli przede mną — jak świece, :Tacy ogniści, że lśnąłem w pożarze. 28 Zaś Beatrycze, umiliwszy lice: :„Przesławny bycie, któryś pisał dzieje :Źródeł hojności w rajskiej bazylice, 31 Spraw, niech się tutaj wymówi nadzieję; :Ty ją przedstawiasz, ilekroć swą chwałą :Zwiększoną Chrystus wam trzem zajaśnieje". 34 „Podnieś ty zatem głowę i patrz śmiało; :Co tu przybywa z śmiertelnej natury, :Trzeba, by w naszych promieniach dojrzało". 37 Tę mi pociechę tchnął ów ognik wtóry; :Wzniosłem więc oczy zmrużone w poświacie :Na dwie tłoczące mię ogromem góry. 40 „Skoro-ć pozwolił Władca w majestacie :Przed śmiercią rajskich oglądać baronów :W najskrytszej swego pałacu komnacie 43 I skoroś poznał prawdę jego tronów, :Nadzieję teraz, która miłość nieci, :W innych umocnij, a sam w sobie ponów, 46 Wyznając, czym jest i jak się nią kwieci :Twa dusza, i skąd ku tobie przybywa". :Ten głos drugiego ognia mię doleci. 49 Gdy to usłyszy pani dobrotliwa, :Ku wzlotom skrzydła moje hartująca, :Natychmiast tak się do ducha odzywa: 52 „Jak wyczytałeś w skrach naszego Słońca, :Nie chowa sytszych nadzieją żołnierzy :Cała Kościoła armia wojująca. 55 Dlatego jemu z egipskiej obierzy :W jerozolimskie dano wstąpić wrota, :Gdy mu czas jeszcze wojowania bieży. 58 Dwa punkty inne, gdy pytać ochota — :Nie g'woli wiedzy, lecz by niósł ludowi :Wieści, jak tobie jest miła ta cnota — 61 Jemu zostawiam; tuszę, że odpowie. :Ani stąd będzie dawał folgi pysze; :Niech Łaska Boża w tym go postanowi". 64 Stałem jak ogień, który chęcią dysze :I czeka, w sobie gotów na pytanie, :Pewien, że swoją sztuką się popisze: 67 „Nadzieja — rzekłem — jest oczekiwanie :Chwały niechybnej, która mi z zasługi :Własnej i z Łaski Bożej się dostanie. 70 Z licznych gwiazd biorę te jasności strugi, :Lecz kto najhojniej nalał mi z tej czary, :Był śpiewak, pierwszy między pańskie sługi. 73 Powiada w hymnie: »Ufają bez miary :Ci, którym nie jest skryte imię Twoje« — :A komuż skryte, kto jest mojej wiary? 76 Oglądam potem przelane te zdroje :Do twego Listu; oto mię przesyca :Taka obfitość, że spragnionych poję". 79 Podczas gdym mówił, ta żywa zbiornica :Światła migała ze swego ogniska :Często i prędko, niby łyskawica. 82 I tchnął głos: „Miłość, co ze mnie wytryska :K'nadziei, która mi towarzyszyła :Do męczeńskiego zejścia z bojowiska, 85 Żąda, bym wezwał cię, skoro tak miła :Tobie ta cnota, abyś łaską silny :Wyznał, co ciebie tuszyć nauczyła". 88 „Jest w Piśmie świętym — tak rzekę — niemylny :Cel jej wskazany: oglądam go ninie. :O duszach, którym Pan Bóg jest przychylny, 91 Mówi Jezejasz, że w swojej krainie :Kiedyś dwoista oblacze je szata, :A kraj swój to ten, co słodkością płynie. 94 Jeszcze wyraźniej u twojego brata :Owo widzenie szat świetności białej :Z tym się proroka objawieniem splata". 97 Gdym skończył mówić, gromkimi hejnały :Wionęło: Sperent in te, znad mej głowy; :A wszystkie kręgi echem powtarzały. 100 Wtem spośrodka nich strzelił promień nowy; :Gdyby Rak tyle miał jasnej urody, :Dniem by ustawnym był miesiąc zimowy. 103 Jak wstaje, stąpa i wchodzi na gody :Dzieweczka hoża, nie by się pochwałą :Ucieszyć, ale ku czci panny młodej, 106 Tak w mym widzeniu zjawienie stąpało :Ku parze duchów, co się kręgiem toczy, :Jak ich żarliwym miłościom przystało. 109 Wtem się głos jego z ich pieśnią zjednoczy; :A moja pani, jak oblubienica, :Stoi bez ruchu, wlepiwszy w nich oczy. 112 „Oto ten, który skłaniał niegdyś lica :Na Przenajświętsze łono Pelikana :I z Krzyża wybran Matce na dziedzica". 115 Tak rzekła; ani w niej przemiana, :Bo ciągle wzrok swój obracała bacznie :Na płomień, w słowa pieśni zasłuchana. 118 Jak, patrząc w słońce, spostrzegać się zacznie, :Że się powoli w tarczę zmienia ciemną, :Bo z nadmiar blasku widzi się opacznie, 121 Tak ja, w żar patrząc, co gorzał przede mną :I mówił: „Czemuż wysilasz się tyle :Rzecz widzieć, której tu szukać daremno? 124 Pyłem jest ciało moje w ziemskim pyle :I póki liczba nie będzie spełniona :Wybrańców bożych, trwać musi w mogile. 127 Dwa tylko światła spośród duchów grona :Z ciałem wstąpiły w niebieskie pokoje; :Ponieś to między twe ziemskie plemiona". 130 Gdy skończył mówić, spłomienione zwoje :Zatrzymały się, wraz z harmonią ładną, :Którą tworzyli ci święci we troje. 133 Tak wiosła, rafę ominąwszy zdradną, :Naborykawszy się z nurtów nawałem, :Na głos gwizdawki od razu opadną. 136 Jakże się nagle ogromnie zmieszałem, :Kiedy, chciawszy się przyjrzeć Beatryczy, :Zwrócony ku niej — już jej nie ujrzałem. 139 Choć była przy mnie w tym kraju słodyczy. Raj 25